


Closed for Lunch

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Returns, post episode 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur continues to feel the need to remind Merlin who he belongs to. Merlin doesn't seem to be bothered by it.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, Shine, and legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed for Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly changed a sentence in the last entry to make it read less like Merlin was complicit in Davies inviting himself to the country house, as I hadn't intended that.

  
“It’s always made more sense to me,” Merlin says, staring up at the new sign over the book shop. “It’s a play on words.”

Arthur looks up above the door to where the shop name has changed to _Buy the Book_ rather than _By the Book._

“I suppose so,” he agrees. “This is where people buy books, after all.”

“Right!” Merlin’s smile is bright as he leads the way back into the shop. “Are you going to spar with Jake today?”

Arthur has been meeting Jake Winters at least once a fortnight at his school of swordsmanship for a good round of swordplay.

“He cancelled,” Arthur replies. “I thought I’d cook dinner.”

Merlin looks over his shoulder from where he’s been unloading books from a new delivery.

“What? You, Arthur? _Cook_?”

Arthur gives Merlin a light shove. “Yes. Don’t look so shocked. I’ve been reading up on it and watching something on that box…the telly. I’m starting with a simple dish. Don’t be late.”

“All right, but…I hate to say this, but Brandon may stop by with some notes for me to go over.”

Somehow, Merlin has become an editor for Davies. Arthur can’t complain too much because Merlin mostly does it online in an exchange of emails and Davies pays him for the service, but his dislike for the man hasn’t changed. It’s almost time to go back to Jake’s country house, and Arthur swears that if this time Davies makes an appearance, Arthur can’t be held responsible for his actions.

“That man is like a rash that keeps coming back,” Arthur complains. “I can’t believe you ever considered seeing him personally.” The very thought curdles Arthur’s blood in his veins, but he keeps his voice relatively light.

Merlin sighs. “He was just a distraction, Arthur, and now he’s merely a friend. I’d hoped you’d gotten over your jealousy a little. I don’t want him.”

Arthur puts down the stack of books he’s been holding, giving up all pretense of indifference since Merlin isn’t fooled by it anyway, and crowds Merlin against the table, mouth close to Merlin’s ear.

“You’re. Mine.”

Merlin nods, and Arthur can feel Merlin’s heartbeat tripling against him, not out of fear, Arthur knows, but out of arousal. Arthur nudges Merlin’s ear with his nose before breathing into it, loving the tremor that runs through Merlin’s body in response.

“All mine,” he reminds Merlin. “And when _Davies_ makes those horrible cow eyes at you, I want you to vividly recall my cock up your arse, giving you pleasure, _Mer_ lin. Can you do that for me?”

“ _Arthur!_ ” Merlin says on a burst of air.

Arthur chuckles, taking Merlin by the chin and turning his head, placing a kiss on his lips that promises more. Much more.

The look Merlin gives him when they part has Arthur placing the _Closed_ sign in the door and pulling him into the back room. It isn’t long before Merlin’s trousers are flung to the far corner of the room and Arthur has Merlin speared on his cock, torso splayed on the work table, chest heaving with exertion as he grabs the table’s edge.

As Arthur thrusts, his eyes never leave Merlin’s, watching them darken and deepen as Merlin reaches the edge, swollen cock gripped in his hand.

Merlin’s eyes briefly flash gold and he cries out, the building rattling as though seized by an earth tremor.

Arthur keeps thrusting, so close, the slide in and out of Merlin’s body pure bliss. When he finally comes, his body fizzes like the champagne they had at Winter’s country house.

"If I’d been fucking you back then, I would have known about your magic sooner,” Arthur says smugly, pulling Merlin up and into his arms, hands roaming over his bare back. “Your eyes never fail to flash gold...and the building shaking is also a clue.”

Merlin sighs into Arthur’s shoulder, legs still wrapped around him. Arthur hasn’t pulled out of Merlin’s body, and thinks he might harden again if he remains a little longer. He kisses Merlin’s sweat-slick temple.

“Merlin…” he tries to put his overwhelming emotions into words, but fails.

“I know,"  Merlin whispers, "Me, too.”

 

Later that night, as Arthur tries to ignore Merlin’s and Davies’ heads pressed together at the dining room table where books and papers cover every inch of surface, he gets a call on his mobile from Jake.

“I’m in a bind. Would you be willing to take over a class for me for a couple of weeks?”

Arthur’s struck speechless for a moment.

“I know it’s a bit of an imposition,” Jake continues, but you said you’re between jobs, and I’ve hurt my wrist rather badly. If you don’t, I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel the classes until it heals, which will cost me a bit of money I can’t afford. I wouldn’t impose, Arthur, but none of the others are up to snuff to teach this advanced class, not even Claude. It’s only three men, but they pay out the whazoo for what they get.”

Arthur isn’t sure what a “whazoo” is, but he can guess. He swallows and takes the plunge, excitement surging through him.

“Sure, Jake. I’d be happy to.”

“Brilliant! You’re the best, Arthur. I’ll pay you, of course.” He begins giving Arthur the details, and Arthur snaps up a pad and paper to get them down properly, realizing somewhere in the back of his mind that he’s just landed his first real job by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! I'm sorry I don't always get back to every one of them, but I appreciate and love them all.<3


End file.
